My Legacy
by ilikehats2
Summary: Inspired by JTC...I was destined for things...but I wasnt taught by Shifu...I have people after me and more importantly I am the most stubborn person on the planet... Im terrible at Summaries right now
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing...Im not using my real name...

I wandered the streets alone, my head down with the hood up. It was a rainy morning and everyone was home mourning. You can ask why but if you looked at the Peach Tree way up on the ridge where everyone could see it you'll know. But I was sent here by my Master. He always told me that when we would be seperated...he would find me...so I shouldnt go looking for him. Like a good student I obeyed and while they were having a show of the Masters in honor of Master Oogway...I wanted to just meditate and stay out of trouble.

People started leaving their houses with umbrellas. I grasped the edges of my dark dirty blue cloak and hurried off.

"Come on Mom I dont wanna miss The Dragon Warrior"A small pig child said dragging their mother away.

"Dad DAD WE HAVE TO GO SEE MASTER MONKEY"A small goose child called

I turned to see the people all cheerful to see the Masters and turned

"whats so great about them...just because they know kung fu and are heroes...they're not invincible"I muttered

"Mommy Mommy! We have to go see Master Viper"

I rolled my eyes. Why should we honor Master Oogway this way...KungFu leads to Fighting and Oogway sought for Peace...Fighting people isnt the image Peace gives people. I hurried up the steps to the Peach Tree climbing high into its branches and sat eyes closed meditating. The sounds of cheering became faint as I sat there. When thunder and lightning sounded

_"Never give in"_

_My Master stood in front of me as I was balancing on a thin slender bamboo beam as a twelve year old_

_"Never give in"I repeated_

_It was a down pour outside back then and I was up high, higher then I would have liked. But I didnt tell him that when Lightning flashed and Thunder roared above my head_

_"You must stand through Everything Nature and the Universe throws at you"He said his long cloak dragging across the ground. I never knew who he was what he looked like because he said that I must trust people who I know nothing of and yet wonder about them. I stood there when lightning flashed in front of my 12 year old face making me scream_

_"Nothing can hurt you...Pain is the Illusion your mind makes up to Scare you!"_

I breathed in and out when I heard the sounds of people running. And then I heard a loud bird squak. Thunder and Lightning crashed and something shot through the tree. I opened my eyes to see Master Crane, his feathers singed and his hat in pieces. He was out cold and his wing was bent the wrong way but he was twitching and breathing. I looked at him and jumped down. I picked him up and hurried off down the rough slope instead of the stairs the hurt master on my back...

I know I know...Kidnapping a Master? My Master always said to help the sick no matter how much trouble you will be in. If I left him there...well I dont know how long it would be for them to find him. I took him to my small cave just outside the Valley and laid him on my cot. I made a fire and quickly prepared some tea with a slight basil after taste. I opened his beak slightly more and lifted his head and had him drink it. The bitter taste will calm him and I grabbed some blankets and my old first aid kit. I opened the kit to find my last rolls of gauze and a manuel on how to help in what cases. I went over to the Furious Five member and took his bad wing. It was obviously broken. I carefully moved his wing to his side as best as I could and wrapped it in gauze. I took my only scarf and used it to pin his wing to his side. I smiled at my work and took out the book. A small section was dedicated to electricution but it was about keeping the subject calm and resting when they were awake.

Thunder roared and I jumped. I took a small blanket got it wet from outside and put it on Crane's head as I covered him and leaned against the exit way. He stopped twitching and became calm. I took some tea drank it and watched the sky.

* * *

I was dosing off when I heard the slight shifting creak of my cot

"where...where am I?"I A hoarse voice asked laced with sleep

I turned to see the Master lifting the blanket and finding his arm wrapped up

"Feeling better?"I asked not knowing my hood was down

"Tigress?"He asked

I froze

"Do I look like your friend to you?"I snarled...I hated people saying that

"Well..."

"You crashed at the Peach Tree"

"Then-"

"I was meditating there...I brought you here...you're friends may have not found you"

"My wing-"

"Is Broken...I did what I could to fix it"I snarled my eyes steeling over and I turned to replenish the fire taking out two oranges and some starfruit from the last two towns

"Would you like some food?"I asked

"No-no Im-"

I forced two starfruits in his mouth and he ate them.

"When the rain has stopped I will let you go home"I said turning my back on him

"Like you can stop me..."He said with a slight cocky attitude

"Master Crane you are hurt...and in need of Rest"I said

"Look kid my friends are-"

"I KNOW"I shouted"But they will understand"

I looked at my food supply and went to the bed. I took some rope and tied Crane's legs together

"What-"

"You must stay here"I said leaving and heading off to town.

I went to town to buy four apples, two steaming bowls of noodles and traded a starfruit for a thing of blueberries. I headed back to my hideout to find...

"Where did he go?

He was gone the rope broken off...

"Where did he-"

I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see

"Well look what we have here"Master Tigress said with a lioness about my age arms crossed

Im Dead...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing...Im not using my real name...

I sat in the Jade Palace as Master Shifu paced in front of me

"Let me get this straight...You were meditating at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom while our great event was going on"Shifu stated

"Yes"

"Then when Master Crane had crashed down on the ground in front of you, instead of bringing him to us you brought him back to your home and took care of him"

"Whats it to you"I said"I fixed his arm more or less!"

"Young lady what is your name"Shifu said

The girl lioness stared at me next to Master Tigress and I growled at her. She growled back

"Ember!"Master Tigress hissed and I smirked seeing I got her in trouble

"My name is Quartz"I said"And I should get going"

I went to get up and was then pushed down by Master Shifu

"You could be placed in Gongmen Jail for this"He said

"I cant go to jail"I said calmly trying not to panic

"Why not"

I smirked and jumped high over the short old man and landed behind him. The girl Ember ran at me and I got into my stance blocking each of her strikes faked a punch aiming to get behind her and slammed my heel into the end of her tail. She gave a yelp and I grabbed the back of her shirt and put my free foot out making her trip and then flipped her. I smirked and then caught Master Monkey's punch and aimed a kick he caught.

"Ha"He said but I was still grinning

_"Never let your opponents think you worry"_

_It was a spar match between us...everytime I caught a kick or a punch he used his feet to stop me. There was one spar where I had caugth both his fist and he threw his foot from behind my legs causing me to trip_

I took my other foot and while he had one hand caught and the other holding my leg I took my free leg and swung it high at the side of his send him down and I got on all fours running to the door when-

"Not so Fast"Master Tigress said on all fours in front of the door

I growled and waited tensed and ready to pounce. Master Tigress made the first move and I rolled out of the way kicking her hard as she landed. She stared at me angrily and as I ran for the door she grabbed my tail and yanked me back. Claws out I went and tried to scratch her when she jerked away and did a sweep kick to keep me down as I tried to get up. She suddenly had me pinned

"Tigress!"Shifu shouted and he ran to me"Where did you-"

"I had a Master"I snarled"And he'll always be better then you!"

Shifu looked at me

"You took down one of my most prostegious students..."He gaped

"So?"I shrugged

"I'll make you a deal...you wont go to jail if-"

"If what?"I asked

"If you train here under Tigress's and My influence"He said

"MASTER SHIFU!"Ember shouted"She-"

"She may have taken Master Crane but obviously she has potential like you did"Shifu said

"Master Shifu-"

"Tigress I rather you didnt argue with me"He said to the older tiger and he turned to Master Monkey

"Take her things to a room...I wish to speak with her alone"

Immediately they left us alone in the room and I realized just how dirty I was compared to the prestined Master

"Who trained you?"He asked and I turned to him

"Like you care"I said through gritted teeth

"Never have I seen a Fourteen year old who has so easily escaped Master Monkey"He commented"You must stay...we have several students some with Homes in the Valley others live here"

"I already have a master!" I spat

"And where is your master"He asked

I froze and looked away

"Are you looking for him? We can help you"Shifu said

"no"I said in a small voice"he told me he would find me"

"Then that means you may stay here"Shifu said"So do we have a deal?"

I hesitated then realized it was this or jail

"Ok"I said


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing...Im not using my real name...

Two older twin boys walked me down the hall. Their names were Coal and Silver and they were related to that Ember girl. They were slightly sweaty but still alot cleaner then I was. I was covered in dirt and it was like a second layer of skin,my feet were muddy and I had mud and dirt on my clothes and my clothes were near shreds.

"This is your room"Coal said opening the rice paper door

"Thank you"I said

"Dinner's in about an hour...dont be late"Silver laughed

"Why?"I asked but they had turned to walk away laughing. I was trying to be polite because it wasnt my place to be rude if they were letting me stay here. PLus they were older and though I had a fair chance of fighting them I had to respect those older or older ranked. I closed the doors to see my things nicely placed on my bed and opened my smallest backpack.

"Come out Malari"I whispered and my little stuffed monkey crawled out. I've had him for years and he was magical I mean how many people had living stuffed animals. He laid on my pillow confused

"Stay out of trouble ok?"I whispered explaining to him and then set to work unpacking. I had my own robes and put them in a dresser in the corner I left the food I had wondering if maybe we could use them in the kitchen and folded the blankets I had placing them under my bed. I took out my training scrolls and placed them on the small desk I had in the drawer and took my food bag. I looked down to realize I was still a mess and so were most of the robes I put away. I also had no time to wash myself and headed down to dinner. By the time I got there a large Panda had just put the food down

"This must be our special guest"He said

I mostly saw the Furious Five Ember her brothers and two younger twin girls. I stood in the doorway unsure what to do and took a seat. I took out my food bag

"Whats in here"The Panda asked"May I-"

I nodded and he looked inside to see the food

"Whoa StarFruit"He gasped holding it up"Can we-"

"Sure...take everything"I said

"Master Po can I have the seeds!"One of the twin girls asked

"Sure Saphire"The Panda Po said cutting up the fruit.

Why did she want the seeds?He handed the little girl her seeds and he handed us all cut fruit. I took it and ate the nice cube.

"Where did you get these?"Master Viper asked

"Two Towns over"I said"Traded them papayas for them"

"Where did you get Papayas"

"Traded for apples ten towns past the Musicians Village"I answered eating the noodles and smiled at the flavor dancing across my tongue

"Delicious Master Po...are you a professional Chef"I asked and he laughed

"No no...Im the Dragon Warrior"He said"But my dad owns a Noodle Restraunt in the Valley"

Dinner became a normal loud happy thing with everyone talking like I had never appeared. I ate quietly and quietly waited for everyone to finish and put their bowls in the sink. As they all left for bed I placed mine in the sink and walked down the hall. I strolled down the legendary corridors, corridors I only heard about in the stories my Master told me as a small little cub. I decided to head to my room but I had a restless sleep.


End file.
